1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer entertainment systems, and more specifically to a user's manipulation of a controller for such computer entertainment systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions to the entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation being played. For example, the controller may be provided with a manipulator which is operated by the user, such as a joy stick. The manipulated variable of the joy stick is converted from an analog value into a digital value, which is sent to the game machine main frame. The controller may also be provided with buttons that can be operated by the user.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.